


connections

by r0uen



Series: amashinsai <3 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Polyamory, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Saihara Shuichi, amashinsai, basically me reflecting onto rantaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen
Summary: Amami Rantaro comes out to his boyfriends.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Komaeda Nagito, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (background), Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: amashinsai <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	connections

**Author's Note:**

> it's non-binary rantaro time!!! this is one of my favorite hcs lmao  
> this fic is pretty chill, i hope you enjoy! (i hope it's fairly accurate, this is based off of my experiences as a masc enby)

Rantaro's known he's not completely a guy for about a year and a half now. 

It started back when Shuichi was telling him about his dysphoria- and he remembers looking in the mirror, feeling like his masculine body was a bit wrong, and he wondered if that was what Shuichi meant. 

Then, a few days later, he was talking on an anonymous chat board when someone referred to him with they/them pronouns. Rantaro knew this was because the other person didn't know his gender, but something about those pronouns felt so right. They felt good, like they made sense. 

He ended up talking to Komaeda Nagito about it a few months later, who has been out as non-binary for a few months now. Xe had explained how xe felt uncomfortable with xyr body and pronouns, and felt a disconnect from being male. Nagito talked about how xe uses neopronouns too, since they just make sense for xem. Xe also uses he/him and they/them pronouns. 

When Rantaro asked him about his experience coming out to his boyfriend, Hinata Hajime, he had smiled. He talked about how Hajime, who was trans himself, understood completely. He constantly made an effort to use Nagito's new pronouns and helped him deal with dysphoria. 

Nagito clearly knew Rantaro was asking these questions for a reason, but chose not to push it. 

Now, Rantaro's standing in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. His hair has gotten a bit longer, and he pulls it back so he can splash cool water on his face in an attempt to calm himself down. 

"Relax, Rantaro," he says to himself as he stares into the mirror. "It'll be fine, they understand. Especially Shuichi, he's literally trans." His hands shake as he dries his face off and then unlocks the door. 

His boyfriends are in the living room, both reading as music plays softly in the background, and he takes one more deep breathe before heading into the living room. 

"Hey," he says, and Shuichi and Korekiyo turn to look at him with soft smiles. But they both must notice something is up, since their expressions instantly change. 

"Hey Taro," says Shuichi. "Is everything okay?" He looks concerned, and Rantaro feels awful for not hiding his anxiety better. 

"Yeah- I, uh. Can we just talk about something for a minute?" 

"Of course," responds Korekiyo. He slides to the right, leaving enough room between himself and Shuichi for Rantaro to sit down. His hands are still shaking, and his boyfriends must notice since they each grab one. 

"You can tell us anything. Please, don't worry." Korekiyo kisses his cheek and Shuichi squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

"I just- I don't know how to say this," Rantaro admits. He's been planning to come out to them for months, but he's now terrified. What if they don't accept him? What if they think he's faking his dysphoria? What if they break up with him? 

The logical part of Rantaro's brain knows that will never happen- Shuichi has been dealing with dysphoria for years- but he can't help the anxiety crowding his brain. 

"Take your time," says Shuichi. Rantaro glances at him, and his eyes are soft and kind. His binder strap peeks out from underneath his shirt, and the sight is grounding. He remembers he's not the only one here with gender issues and the thought is comforting. 

He squeezes his boyfriends hands, desperately trying to ground himself, and focuses on the warmth radiating off of the people sitting to the sides of him. 

He slowly inhales. 

"I think I'm non-binary." 

Shuichi smiles at him, and he looks surprised but not scared. Not upset, not mad. Just accepting. On his other side, Korekiyo wears a similar expression, gently squeezing his hand. 

"Alright," says Shuichi. "I had a hunch something was up but I didn't completely expect this." Rantaro feels arms wrapping around him, and then his boyfriends are hugging him tightly. 

"Thank you for telling us, darling," murmurs Korekiyo. "I know it must have taken a lot of confidence to do so." 

"We love you no matter what," adds Shuichi as he peppers kisses on Rantaro's cheeks. 

"I love you guys so much," Rantaro says with a giddy laugh. 

His boyfriends accept him. They love him no matter what. 

Shuichi pulls back. "So, what are your pronouns then?" 

Rantaro shrugs. "I'm pretty much okay with anything. I don't mind he and him, but I also like they and them. I also wanna try neopronouns like Nagito uses." It's like a weight has been lifted off of his chest. 

"Alright. Do you have a preference for masculine or neutral compliments or terms?" 

"Either is fine, if I'm being honest. I like being called your boyfriend, but I wouldn't mind being called your partner either." Rantaro pauses to think for a moment, trying to think of how he should phrase this next part. "I feel partially like a guy, so I'm okay with masculine stuff, but I'm also partially neither gender, I think." 

"And that's completely valid," says Shuichi. "We'll support you no matter what." 

"Darling, I could never not love you," says Korekiyo. "You mean the world to me." 

"Thank you guys, so much." Rantaro grins, and he feels his eyes getting teary. His boyfriends accept him. They love him unconditionally. They think he's valid and wonderful and loves. "I love you, so much." A stray tear falls down his cheek and Korkeiyo kisses it away. 

"I still wanna ask you some more questions so you're comfortable, but that can wait until later." Shuichi drapes an arm around Rantaro, who then cuddles into Korekiyo's side. 

"I love you, Rantaro. So does Shu. Your gender doesn't change that." Korekiyo tilts his head up gently, and Rantaro sees that his eyes are teary too, and his gaze is gentle and loving. "You're our world." 

Korekiyo kisses him gently, and Rantaro melts into it. He smiles into the kiss, and he feels so giddy, so loved and accepted and valid. All of the things he thought he wasn't. 


End file.
